


fe3h短片集合

by sakanaoishi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanaoishi/pseuds/sakanaoishi
Summary: 主帝弥雷特和抹布雷特，色情和轻微暴力内容。地雷很多请注意自卫……
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 12





	fe3h短片集合

> 帝弥雷特  
>  包含抹布雷特的暗示

1

  
“哎，艾利卡，你今天看见理查德了吗？”

“理查德……”  
我的意识依旧朦胧，机械地一件一件折叠毛巾并放进手推车。之后才想起来，她口中的理查德指的是一个人名。是与我们相同在王城工作的卫兵。  
“没有呢。今天来的是特尔。”

  
“怎么又是特尔，今天不应该是理查德的班吗？我还期待着他跟我说后续发展呢……”

  
“什么后续？”  
我还是漫不经心地问。

“他最近不是整天烦恼怎么他那心上人的事？还给人家准备了礼物来着。”

“是耳环喔。我建议的！”

“嘛，反正，说是要去表明心意，现在连人都见不着。不会是被拒绝，伤心欲绝以至于要卧床疗养了吧……”

“啊啊，这件事情的话我也知道！那女孩还是哪家的贵族吧？虽然王城的护卫、陛下的骑士是光荣的差事——在大老爷眼里还是不如留着纹章的血啊。”

“可是就连陛下，王妃的候选人依旧连影子都捉不到吧。世间的恋爱真是困难呢。”

她们的话题逐渐又从年轻的卫兵转到了陛下身上。即使不愿意，今早目睹的景象强硬地在我脑中复苏，我的双手开始颤抖。

“诶？王妃的事情还是一点着落也没有吗？”

……我觉得不会有人想遇到那种事的。

“陛下一直说是，目前还没有考虑的打算吧。”

……的确不是能够考虑这种事情的状态。

“果然是因为要忙的事太多了吧。尤其是最近几周，有没有觉得陛下…呃，只是相比平时，要憔悴？”

但是，还是足以将谁杀掉吧。

“我之前还看见有来说媒的贵族，果然也吃了闭门羹跑回去啦？”

恐怕是逃跑了。

“哎呀，陛下真是的。搞不好是有心上人但是不敢提呢。”

……

“艾利卡，艾利卡？你为什么不说话？”

“诶？”

话锋突然转向自己，我吓了一跳。打颤的双手终于无法握紧物品，掌中的织物掉落在地。

“平常你可对这个话题很是热衷。啊，今天是你整理陛下的房间吧，你有没有看到什么——”

“不，其实，今天是杜笃大人……”  
我蹲下拾起毛巾，正好借这个动作避开她们好奇的视线。  
“我…我想起来被交代了别的事，先失礼了！”

“哎？杜笃大人亲自？”

“今天的艾利卡好奇怪。行不行啊，需不需要帮忙？”

“不，没关系！”  
我对和往常一样热闹的同伴们挥手，移动推车小跑离开她们。  
……仅仅是这样，当我伸出手的时候，就连手套粘连指间的感觉都让我想起那个时候。我在早上也这么伸出手，在数次敲门声都没有得到回应之后，擅自以为陛下已经离开，我推开虚掩寝室的门。

  
然后，直到现在，我的指间依旧还沾染着令人厌恶的，血与肉的触感。

2

“请抬一下腰。”

每次贝雷特以坐在他身上的姿势与他性交时，他们都会在这步稍微停下一会。帝弥托利喜欢任何能加深他与贝雷特联系的行为，他也知道，要完全让对方把他的性器纳入体内实在是太辛苦了。

他伸出手轻托住贝雷特的腰，同时也示意对方可以攀住他的小臂为支撑来度过这段时间。慢慢地放下对方，感受着对方逐渐包裹自己的的感觉，内脏特有的缠卷让帝弥托利呼出深长的喘息。随着深入，他能感到有什么东西滴落在他的腹部，那是从对方半挺立的性器那漏出的透明液体。这是很好的积极反馈，意识到对方有所感觉，他也不由得放下心来。可现在还在途中，他们需要再耐心一点，到那个时候，他会回报他们现在的忍耐，报他的爱人以完整的欢愉。

好像在说已经可以了，贝雷特在他的手臂留下抓痕，向他投去催促的目光。

“没问题吗？”

帝弥托利微微前倾身体询问。只是这样无意的变化，贝雷特就已经发出小声的悲鸣，抬起身体的动作让本就填满肠道的性器小幅在他体内碰擦，而如爱语一般低沉的声音直接通过相贴的骨肉传进颅内。贝雷特试图扭腰，寻找比这更直接的刺激，帝弥托利出于体恤固定腰部的双手此刻只是煎熬的源头。

快点，帝弥托利看到对方的嘴唇说，不要、

不要顾虑。帝弥托利知道他要说什么。在言语出口之前，身为贝雷特领悟极快的学生，帝弥托利就已经做出了反应。双方的渴望是重叠的，他也早就想顶弄身上的恋人，亲吻他身体的秘所。既然得到了许可，他抓住对方腰肢的双手不再自制地下压，看贝雷特为他给予的刺激睁大眼睛流泪。

  
“——”

贝雷特仰头，声音被冲击感截断在了喉咙里。稍稍退出一些之后，他又做了一次相同的挺进。粗大的茎身摩擦着前列腺，同时也给予更深处爱抚。被插入与抚慰内部的欢愉，让贝雷特的性器都遗忘了作为雄性的射精义务一般，只能不断地淌下透明的液体，顺着会阴流至交合处，在活动的时候奏起粘稠的水声，要求得到更多的侵犯。

“啊，啊……”  
终于，他重新听见了贝雷特的声音。

“啊，啊……哈……哈哈哈……”

  
“……老师？”  
逐渐扩大、混杂在喘息中的，的确是对方的笑声。帝弥托利有些困惑地看向贝雷特。自己给予的快乐融化了欠缺表情的端丽面容，被泪水和唾液濡湿的表情相当不像样，与平时截然不同的表现却也确实催动情欲。

他看见贝雷特对自己伸出手，笑着抱住他的后颈拉近他。那一瞬间，他似乎听见了耳边空气炸开的声音，噩梦侵袭一般的尖锐疼痛不合时宜地在耳内轰鸣，他痛苦地闭上眼睛。

帝弥托利？

倚靠在他肩头的人叫着他的名字，他感到对方的嘴唇擦过他的耳际。怎么了？

有什么奇怪的吗？你是不习惯恋人的亲昵吗。和相爱的人结合，向爱人索取也被索取，这不正是人们所描述的幸福吗。

不知是谁的质问声回荡在帝弥托利的脑中，有一瞬间让他想起了鬼魅一般缠身的死者低语。但是，这内容却从来无关死亡，如此甜蜜。

  
他重新睁开眼，对方浸湿的翠色视线正直视着他。想要接吻，那个人如此表示。他没有拒绝，但也没有迎合，于是是对方先咬了他。贝雷特的舌头伸进他的口中，邀请他也对自己做同样的事。

吻你的爱人吧，拥抱他吧，用他的热度抚慰自己，在他身体里射精。因为这不正是，恋人之间的行事吗。

3

“哎呀，您怎么来了。”

梅尔塞德斯不紧不慢地抓住了一旁匆匆走过的高大男人。男人以厚重的斗篷覆面，即使如此也逃不过女性的眼睛。他也不好在众目睽睽中反抗，只好被乖乖地拖到一边。被梅尔塞德斯逼到了角落，男人在威胁的笑容中举起了手表示投降，顺从地钻进了身后的房间。

“来找老师的吗，陛下？”

  
“刚好路过附近。”  
帝弥托利扯下了遮掩面部的御寒具。  
“好久没能以个人的名义来了，所以想要顺道拜访。杜笃也知情。我不会久留……那个，在听吗，梅尔塞德斯？”

“嗯？嗯嗯。”  
修女的语气依旧与多年前一样悠闲。  
“所以才同意的啊，杜度他。”

  
“……？”

  
“您脸色好差呢，陛下。”  
些许阴郁的神色划过梅尔塞德斯的眼底，不过她微笑起来就会眯起眼睛，黯淡的神色也被遮掩起来。

她对帝弥托利微笑。

“不是被什么不好的东西缠上了吧。”

“又是什么新的鬼故事吗，梅尔塞德斯。”  
帝弥托利无奈地笑了笑。  
“没那种事。……政务，还有差劲的自我管理。你能想到的最平平无奇的原因。”

  
“呼呼，开玩笑的。今天老师有面会，应该马上就能结束了。”  
女性为偷偷摸摸的国王重新戴上斗篷。  
“还是去老师的房间等吧，我会通知老师的。”

“谢谢你，梅尔塞德斯。”

  
“希望和老师相见能多少为您带来放松与宽慰。”  
修女双手在胸前合上，为帝弥托利祈祷。  
“愿女神保佑您。”

4

法嘉斯向来对她的子民吝啬阳光和热情。要想期待醒来之后能迎接明媚的早晨，多还是得靠自己在夜晚算好如何使用鲸脂与柴薪。无论是对王都或者国王，苛刻的她都不会给予偏袒。

  
帝弥托利睁开眼睛，模糊视角的一隅好像闪动着明亮的颜色。但常年在这个国家生活的他已经不会觉得这是自然降临的朝阳，转动眼球，果然在手边看见了预想中的身影。

那个人正背对自己，在些许光线下，翠绿的发色像黎明一样显眼。

  
“……你什么时候，来的？”

  
昨夜还是一人入睡，完全没有注意到何时多出了枕边人的陪伴。又是幻觉一类的吗，如果是，那自己的病症真是恶化得严重，他以和内容不相符的轻松态度想着。抱着证实的想法，帝弥托利朝对方伸出手。

他确实碰触到了实体，人的温度，人的触感。他顺着脖颈，从对方的发根开始抚摸，随即，在对方耳后的部位，他碰触到什么冰凉的东西。  
帝弥托利梳开他耳边的头发查看，发现那里多出了一只耳坠。

当然，这不是他给的东西。

  
“不用连这种地方都像吧。”

  
他叹气。对方似乎被因他的言行醒来，睁开了眼睛。被迫从梦境中离开，淡色的瞳孔虽然映出帝弥托利的脸，但欠缺清醒。

“你是从谁那里拿到的？”

并无嫉妒，或是什么太浓厚的情感，帝弥托利真的只是想这么问。他打量着青年。自从贝雷特接受了大司教的职位之后，教团的仪式用服当然比起佣兵时期常用的轻甲拥有更多复杂的点缀，但也没有繁冗到耳部。他从没看到过贝雷特戴过耳饰，这姿态让他觉得有些新鲜。

  
“……”

对方并没给出回答的打算，他只是安静地回应帝弥托利的注视。帝弥托利则抬起他的脸，似乎是在认真端详这装饰品在他身上的效果。

“……不要这样。”

因为他的注视太过热烈吗。似乎将之以为是某种邀约，青年握住帝弥托利的手，开始亲吻他的指间。帝弥托利抓住他的手制止。他刚返回王城，成山的事情还在等待他来处理，总不能在返回隔日最初的早晨就被情事拖延时间。

更何况。

  
“现在我没有那个心情。”  
他如实相告。  
“有这么需要？会收到这种东西……这不是说明，我不在的时候，你已经去找了其他人吗。”

被如此质问，视线的主人依旧沉默，也没有退下的打算。

“陛下。”  
很突然地，门口传来人的话声，打断了他们的僵持。  
是杜笃。  
“现在是否方便呢？抱歉一早打搅。不过有一些情况……”

  
贝雷特也循着门的方向看去。听到了外人的声音，他果断地放弃了与帝弥托利的继续接触，从对方身上抽离自己，离开床铺站了起来。

  
“没关系。进来吧，杜笃。”  
同时，帝弥托利也对近侍这么回答。

  
5

  
去老师的房间的等他，梅尔塞德斯如此告知。

贝雷特由于其出身的缘故已经习惯于风餐露宿，必要的话甚至能够坐着或站着睡着；他认为柔软的床铺无所依靠，过于宽广的房间则让人意乱。尽管已经被交付大司教的职务，这点依旧没有改变。这对于帝弥托利也是好事。从修道院的小路就能抄去宿舍，不用经过大路，冒更多被发现的风险。他也更喜欢老师狭窄的私室，他们的距离更近，妨碍更少。

与对方见面的期待让他不由得加快脚步，在看见宿舍尽头的门时，他几乎押上所有的体重推开那扇门。

  
“……！抱，抱歉，老师。”

因为梅尔塞德斯的话，他本以为房间空无一人。等到毫无礼数地跑进房间内他才发现，贝雷特已经在那里了。看来也是刚回来没有多久，他正折叠手中正装的外套，并对来人露出笑容。

  
“我很远就听见你的脚步声。”

所以并不算突然闯入。  
至于接待客人的准备也早已就绪，指了指一旁的木椅，贝雷特示意帝弥托利坐下。

“相信你已经安排好政务之后再前来，关于这方面我也不会多加过问。”

给两人份的茶杯添上上茶水，双手交叉支撑于桌上，贝雷特笑着平视帝弥托利。

“和我说说最近你的事吧。”

“……啊啊。”

明明之前还如此期待与贝雷特的碰面，实际相见的现在，不知为何帝弥托利却觉得难以忍受。他没有回应贝雷特的视线，故意回避一般将目光下移。这么做的话，就必然地看见了贝雷特交叉的十指间的戒指。

  
当今的大司教，将自己的全身心都献给了女神。

修道院上下流传着这样的声音。帝弥托利一开始听到这个说法时，不过认为这又是信者们在故弄玄虚——虽然他也觉得这消息的传播是一件好事。蕾雅作为前任主教人望深厚，他的老师作为出身微妙的后继者，即使战功卓越，也不会马上就得到认可。这个说法若能普遍流通，在一定程度上表明多数人接受了蕾雅对其让贤一事。

  
“看太久了。这么在意戒指吗，帝弥托利。”

帝弥托利的注视近乎失礼，而贝雷特没有任何责怪的意思。他的声音依旧温和，笑容也没有褪色，像是以前授课一样，诱导对方发言一般提出质问。

“这枚戒指，确实是杰拉鲁德阁下赠与的吧。”  
于是帝弥托利明知故问。

  
“并嘱咐我将它转赠给重要的人。”  
贝雷特轻抚戒指点头。  
“而现在，这为苏谛斯所佩。”

苏谛斯，女神的名讳。一般很少被提起的女神的真名，贝雷特甚至还舍去了“女神”的前缀，像提起一个非常熟悉的知人一般，自然地叫出她的名字。

  
“所以，老师将身心都用以奉神……这是真的。”  
帝弥托利放开了茶杯。这脆弱的造物会透露自己的动摇。  
“老师是何时如此热心于信仰？”

  
“信仰……是吗，在其他人看来的确是这个样子吧。我只是要将从她那里借来的性命如数归还。”

归还她本应得到延续的生命，归还她本应得到的亲爱，归还本应属于她的土地。

“……”

帝弥托利听不太明白。借来的性命，是指借用了所谓的女神之力从无解的黑暗中解放的那个时候，还是更加久远的事？但贝雷特语焉不详的说明在这里就停下了。仔细想来，现在的他们也的确不是，也不需要是亲密无话的关系。  
……不，什么时候开始自己就屈服于这样的认知了？他们可以明明变成那样。事实上，不久前的战争时他们就是那样的。帝弥托利对自己的事毫无隐瞒的打算，贝雷特也会主动讲述自己的感受。感到困扰或低落时，帝弥托利甚至可以不符合年龄地抱住对方哭泣，理所当然那般等待拥抱和安抚，然后，条件允许的话共度一晚。

  
而现在的贝雷特甚至没有深入对话的打算。

  
国主的义务。主教的责任。无意义的正论谁都会说。唯有顺理成章达成的二人的现状，帝弥托利感到了无法言说的不甘。

“难得的会面，就不要沮丧了，帝弥托利。”

贝雷特善解人意。教师和圣职者总是精于此道。但不管他怎么想，贝雷特都没有像他们曾经那样，只对帝弥托利做出任何特别的关心。他和对所有信徒做的一样，对年轻的国王微笑。

“至少我永远欢迎你的到来。”

如果说他们刚刚相识的时候，面无表情的贝雷特几乎不像一个人类。帝弥托利觉得现在的他也是一样的。贝雷特曾因他们而感受到了各种各样的情感——当然也包括愤怒、哀怜、仇恨、伤感，而这些改变现在都消失了踪迹。一切都变回了原状。他还能露出笑容之外的表情吗，帝弥托利怀疑，如果我在这里碰触他，压倒他，侵犯他……杀死他的话。

  
……恐怕也会被笑着原谅吧，他几乎确信。甚至连憎恶也不会产生。任何国王与司教之外的联系都不会存在。除了宽宥，神什么也不会给予。

  
6

“哼，还是那副不像样的脸啊。”

“菲利克斯？”

出了一些状况——正如杜笃所说，弗拉尔达利乌斯家的年轻主人正在谒见室等他。帝弥托利没想到能在这时候见到这副怀念的险恶表情。菲利克斯拒绝坐下，俨然一副想随时离开的模样，但从结果上来说却仍在乖乖等待。这让帝弥托利感到了些许尊敬。

“我偶尔看见了要求觐见的弗拉尔达利乌斯阁下。但是，那样排队的话晚上也见不到吧，所以，稍微破了下规矩。”

“居然打算等那么久吗……菲利克斯……”

“真到晚上的话谁会等啊。喂，还有你，近侍就像个家具一样给我呆着，不要多嘴。”

  
对菲利克斯的恶语熟视无睹，帝弥托利依旧关心足以让他摆着不爽的表情也要来到这里的原因。  
“那么，是有什么事？”

“话先说在前面。我来菲尔迪亚只是因为有事找魔道学院，跑你这来只是顺便的。”  
菲利克斯回答。

就像是陛下顺道去大修道院一样。杜笃想。

  
“魔道学院？”

“弗拉尔达利乌斯领出了点问题。”  
帝弥托利听见菲利克斯咂舌的声音。每当觉得麻烦的时候他都会这样。  
“有两三个士兵突然原因不明地虚弱，问原因却又一个都不说，要不就听不懂说什么。我那边的白魔导士看过情况，告诉我王都有解决的办法。”

就是为了这个。菲利克斯拿出一个玻璃器皿，刚好像是墨水瓶大小。荧光绿色的物质在疏于理学的帝弥托利看来的确煞有介事。

“蛇型魔兽毒精制的剑油。能凝固人类的血液至人于死地，但改良后也能用于切断魔力。如果用这个砍伤精怪一类的魔物，短时间内都无法做到变换形态，更别说隐去身姿逃脱。”

  
“那，问题的原因是…”

“多半是梦魇。”  
菲利克斯接口。  
“你不会没听过吧。……我觉得山猪对这类东西确实可能没听过。”

“我知道。”  
他可能是不精通民间故事与传闻。唯独这个，帝弥托利太清楚了。  
靠吸收他者生命力为食的生物。以幻觉蛊惑他人，趁机吸取血液——或者，更经常地，通常不想惹事生非夺人性命的它们会选择其他体液。

也怪不得菲利克斯难以从受害者处得到回答。为接近猎物，魔物给予他们已经失去的美梦，而鲜少有人能承受再次失去。

“拿去好了。”菲利克斯晃了晃手中的小瓶，“魔道学院的人说她是什么我家老爷子的，粉，粉………”

  
“粉丝？”  
与亚修持续着通信、即使在宫中也十分了解庶民文化的杜笃友好地补充。

  
“崇拜者。”  
菲利克斯放弃了使用那个完全不知所云的词。  
“然后给了我一箱。一箱！我要真需要这么多，军队解散得了。嗯…？话说魔蛇的毒液这么好搞到手的吗……”

  
“我能收下吗？”  
在菲利克斯开始对猎蛇制毒感兴趣之前，帝弥托利问。

“啧……你是被希尔凡搭讪的小姑娘吗？就是这个意思。爱要不要，你看着办。”

又是幻觉又是死人的耳语，你看上去特别容易被这种东西缠住啊。未雨绸缪起来吧，我们的陛下。

菲利克斯扔下玻璃瓶，按着佩剑大步离开了。

7

  
梦魇会反映出人的愿望。

那东西从背后抱住他。那双抚摸他的手上有着剑客因常年握剑而形成的稍硬的皮肤。贝雷特平日一直保持着覆甲到指尖的状态，帝弥托利能直接碰触他的手，那多半是在两人相信周围只有安全的环境，并且贝雷特愿意卸下所有武装的情况。也不怪帝弥托利仅仅是感觉到来自他的直接碰触就会接收到情欲的信号了。

梦魇十分懂得迎合食物的兴趣。

那双手爬上他的胸口。

老师，这个是…？他曾经在对方初次向他展现这个把戏的时候颇为慌乱地问。嗯？青年依旧是波澜不惊的面孔，男性也是能靠这里舒服的，没关系交给我。

……有点轻蔑我了吗？可能是因为没再听见自己回话，贝雷特问，语气依旧平稳，并没有任何消极的情感。

没有，老师。他记得自己回答，我们有着非常不同的生长环境，我无意对老师的认知与生活方式进行评价……

贝雷特的表情此时才终于符合现在的气氛地柔软了一点，他轻轻吐气的声音好像是一次轻笑。温柔的孩子，他说，那就继续了，注意点别叫出声。

贝雷特单手包住他的性器，光是这样和平时拜托对方用手解决没有两样，但同时，空余的右手爬上了上方，揉捏着胸口的前端。本来男性的胸部并没有什么感觉，但如果一直这么被同时刺激，之后会形成反射，获得同等的快感吧。帝弥托利咬紧嘴唇，被这么做暂时还只是感觉奇怪，并无快感或不适，但是仅仅看着贝雷特专心侍奉的模样，他就足以感到欣悦。

  
帝弥托利抓住那生物的手，像舞会时和女伴转圈那样改变了两人的位置，他俯在了它的上方。

那时自己也是这么做的。突然怎么了？看着调转体位覆在自己上方的学生，贝雷特好像有点不满。你不习惯吗？

不，没有的事……不过，老师，果然比起单纯地被演示，实践也是相当重要的。他俯身埋进对方的颈窝，尽情享受被对方气味包裹的幸福之后，接着移动到胸口。

别叫得太大声，老师。

“……唔！”

帝弥托利舔舐着贝雷特乳尖的同时，他们贴合腹部的触感告诉他，对方没被碰触的下身早已开始起反应。  
一般的男性要被训练成这副模样，需要多少的经验呢？他说过并不在意贝雷特这方面的过去，但没有妒忌是骗人的，甚至，那可以说是仅仅为了获得对方好感的修辞。  
好像发泄这种烦闷一般用力咬吮对方胸口的颗粒，即使疼痛，贝雷特的喘息听起来也好像相当享受一般。  
看来是真的喜欢被这么做。  
……等等，这样的话，是不是也能认为，老师是也想让自己也体会到同样的快感，才对他进行这般教导的？他可以这么想吗？  
仅是想到这里，嫉妒之类的负面情感就已经消退，他感到呼吸停了一拍，从未有过的热流从胸口涌到了眼眶。  


由于自顾自陷入思考的帝弥托利一时没有回应贝雷特的要求，所以对方只能近乎自慰地小幅扭腰，在帝弥托利的身上蹭动以求获得些许解脱。抱歉，老师，这就继续。回过神来的帝弥托利伸出右手，按住对方不安分的下肢，又顺着按住性器，滑行到对方的后孔，发现那里已经夸张地濡湿。

  
果然比起刚刚才得到这知识的自己，还是老师更加适合阐释能靠胸部舒服到什么程度。他没有停下舔弄乳头的动作，下方的手指带着爱液插入了对方体内。贝雷特的呼吸由于他的动作变得急促，帝弥托利放缓开拓的动作。直到确保手指每一次更为深入的探索都得到内壁的欢迎，他才问，我可以进来了吗。

贝雷特依旧咬着嘴唇，忍耐着什么一般毫无反应。于是帝弥托利凑到他的耳边，又礼貌地问了一次。

可以进来了吗，老师？

“……！”  
贝雷特睁开眼睛，责怪的目光在乘兴的年轻男性看来只能是邀约。

  
“温柔的孩子……”  
贝雷特说。  
“使坏的时候比什么都可怕啊……”

询问于现实根本没有必要，梦魇存在的本质就是为了获得精液（食物），根本不需要对恋人一样的关怀，只是帝弥托利在和贝雷特的性行为中已经拥有了一一确认的习惯。而且他只是想再次听到那个声音，再次听到那个声音明确地表达接纳自己。而不是不行，不用，不可以，不要哭，不必再依靠我，我们是不同的。

“可以喔，过来吧，帝弥托利。”

  
在获得和记忆中如出一辙的肯定回答后，他终于让自己进入到对方体内。

  
好热，好舒服，老师。这么如实报告的话贝雷特就会摸他的头发——本来这就是他们之间最常见的动作，做爱的时候抱住对方的脑袋就更方便了。而且，在双方都没有说话余裕的时候，肢体语言永远是沟通最好的替代品。只要贝雷特没抓疼自己，那就是随自己喜欢。他继续向里面推进，分开内壁之后里面又更加夹紧的触感让他屏息。老师，还有一半没进去……这么说着，他又得到了一次揉乱他头发的抚摸。准备工作所能抵达的深度有限，他的性器实际上每次都几乎有抵到贝雷特的腹腔的错觉。其实，只是让双方舒服的话，浅层的出入就于足以带来相当的欢愉。他担心地询问，我可以再继续吗？如果说，老师更喜欢被碰到里面的话我就……  
他刚说到一半，就感到被敲了脑袋。果然是故意的吧，他听见对方叹气，只是反问：你怎么想呢，帝弥托利。

我想更多地碰触老师。

我喜欢你。我爱你。此类话语帝弥托利总是觉得太过轻浮，但真正到了自己体验恋情的时候他才知道，除了不停地反复，本就不擅长言语的他找不到什么其他发泄胸中几乎炸开情感的方法。与这份冲动相衬，他总是在做爱中选择几乎拔出又没入整根的激烈抽插，全无技巧。他也有自觉，自己无论和贝雷特交合多少次都还是初尝性事、毫无把持的年轻人。不过，仿佛是为了回应这样的帝弥托利，贝雷特的确从本应不会有快感的内脏深处读取到了刺激，那个感觉已经狰狞得超过了快感，而他能做的只有被它席卷。内部毫无章法的紧缩让帝弥托利觉得已经快到极限。老师，他听见自己带着哭腔，可以在你里面出来吗，虽然要清理的话，精液可能会留得太深……

他没听见回答，他的老师抓紧他的头发，却不是阻止，而是用自己的牙齿撞上他的嘴唇。

虽然听见了牙齿碰撞的声音并尝到了血味，贝雷特的确给了他一个吻，这下帝弥托利连说话也做不到了。他感觉到自己在对方的纵容下完全失去了自制的能力，顺应本能在对方体内吐出热流。

他失去所有力气一般倒在了那个东西身上，高潮过后剧烈的跳动声在整个身体里蔓延。压上体重的拥抱方式让对方的存在前所未有地明晰。喘息，脉搏，心跳…生命回响的声音充满他的听觉。

……然而，毫无疑问，他现在感受到的声音不仅仅属于他一个。

情欲与回忆一同离去，帝弥托利的思考也终于冷却下来。

梦魇会，反映出人的愿望。  
以片刻之中达成那个愿望为诱饵，它们从人身上获取生命力为养料。

“……你知道我渴望的事物，也做得很好。”

他撑起身体，单手捧起对方的脸。这张脸的主人属于他一生都无可替代的存在。从外表到声音到习惯，梦魇都模仿得堪称完美。

……但是它太在意如何取得猎物的欢心了。

老师的心跳应该很难听见，脉搏也十分微弱，做爱的时候他甚至不知道对方是不是在兴奋，所以他才形成了一直确认对方状态的习惯。说起来，老师的血液也并非红色，他看着那东西在接吻中被不知谁的牙齿误伤的嘴唇想。虽然老师每次负伤之后几乎很快就能痊愈，他也还是看见了绿色的血液从老师皮肤中渗出的样子。为什么老师的身体会变成这样？老师是什么东西？不过，由于这类问题并不影响“国王”与“司教”的关系，贝雷特也从来没有告诉他过答案。

老实说，他讨厌贝雷特的这些特质。这些特质提醒他他们有多么不相同，分别又有多么必然。美梦则太过贴心，顺应他的意志消去了这些，在帝弥托利的愿望里，他的老师会为他跳动心脏，和他一起流干鲜红的血液死去。

“的确，我现在也没办法不爱老师。”

  
但帝弥托利从来都笨拙得连遗忘伤痛、接受慰藉都做不到，本应麻痹人心的幻觉适得其反。他曾反复思考如何能让他的教师重新将心许与他，而他也早已得到他的结论。如果他还是只抱有纯粹的爱意，他就永远不会得到自己想要的东西。

  
对面前人温柔的碰触变为坚固的钳制。

  
他要杀死怪物。他要除去魔物。他要让一切回到正轨。  
……不，别撒谎了。现在没人在听着，没有人在看着。所以说出实话吧。  
比缠绻和爱语都更让他渴求，更称得上是帝弥托利真正的愿望、他【做梦都想】做的事是——

按住“那东西”的脸，国王举起早已准备好的短剑。

8

“丽贝卡……？”

“啊！理查德，是我，嗯！是我！”

我几乎跳了起来。他醒了。前几天当我从王城的管理人那里听见他因为严重的失血昏迷之后，我几乎吓疯了。父亲从觐见国王之后似乎也失魂落魄，再没有精力阻止我去见理查德。没有了任何阻拦，我终于能在他的身边陪伴他入睡，即使他连日昏迷不醒。

终于，我等到了他能叫出我名字的时候。

“啊……太好了，丽贝卡。”

他伸出手。刚清醒过来的他似乎还不能正确地估算距离，但我知道我们有着同样的渴望。我拉住他的双手，把它们贴近我的脸颊。然后我才发现自己的脸湿湿的，泪水弄脏了他的手，让我稍微觉得有些丢脸。

  
“你……愿意收下了吗，丽贝卡？”

  
“什么？啊，这个……”  
他的指尖划过我的耳垂，碰触装饰于此的耳坠。  
“当然！我怎么会拒绝……居然劳烦陛下交给我，你也真是的。”

  
“陛下……？”  
他疑惑地眨了眨眼睛，然后小幅摇了摇头。  
“总之……太好了。我想如果你拒绝，我以后绝对不再碰你一根头发。但是，如果你答应，即使你的父亲反对——”

  
“不用在意了，理查德。”  
说起这个，我不由得想要笑出声来。啊，不能笑出声，又哭又笑，刚刚醒来的理查德也会受不了的。  
“陛下肯定是受不了父亲太缠人的说媒了……他直接命令父亲放弃，并要求他尊重我们两个的意思。”

“陛下居然直接……”  
理查德难以置信地睁大眼睛，然后露出了苦笑。  
“肯定是那些姑娘多嘴。”

的确，这次人们的言论帮助了我们。但同时，它会伤人更多。  
“理查德，”  
我想起在被叫去王城被陛下交付理查德遗失的耳坠时，从别人那里听见的蜚语。那位大人是救国的英雄；他交给我周到洗净的首饰、并对我表示理解的时候，他的眼神是那么真诚。说那位大人在房中拥有着血腥的病态嗜好？即使诽谤也太过分了一些。  
“陛下帮了我们。最近陛下似乎也因为纳妃——虽然这么说很失礼——这种无聊的私事而受到非议……但是无论有什么，你可都要站在陛下那边。”

  
“啊，当然。法嘉斯的骑士不忘受恩于人。”

理查德从小就是这样。他一直向往成为出色的骑士，从不忘把这种事挂在嘴边……为这不合时宜的安心感，我控制不住地笑了。

轻松，怀念，高兴。能以这样的心情和他对话，不用再为二人看不见希望的未来叹气……这样的情景我曾经都不敢想象。天下怎么会有这么顺利的事呢，我于胸前握紧他的手。感谢陛下，感谢女神。感谢女神让这位良善的贵人体察到我们的难处……我们的愿望已经告一段落，我也不敢再奢求更多。只是今后，也请保佑陛下能够遇到他的爱人，获得幸福吧。

我对芙朵拉的女神诚心祈祷。

  
end

* * *

>   
>  微量r部分是抹布雷特  
>  帝弥雷特前提的帝弥儿子&雷特

  
  


我从未理解过事情的起因。蝗群啃食作物，饿狼捕食人类，强盗洗劫村落。有谁知道虫自哪里来，兽到何处去，贼人掠夺而延续的性命能残喘到何日。没有人知道。我只知道遭遇这些的后果，任何人都会并不舒服地死去。去驱逐虫，去杀死狼，去抓捕罪人，我只知道我需要这么做。

……但是，这是什么？我想过我会遭遇的天灾和人祸，如何作为上位者面对哪些问题，而没有一个想象能解释现在在我面前发生的事态。

  
附近的守军接到了村民的求救，本以为是普通的盗贼退治，实际进入村子，那里却宁静得完全不像是有事件发生。正当我打算追究求救者是否谎报消息时，我们和村中穿着古怪的魔道士打了照面。  
在我能确认他们的身份之前，很明显，布雷达德的军旗让他们先于我们给出了反应。  
作为敌人的反应。

结果，就是现在的局面。那些法师使用着诡谲魔道，他们自己缺乏正面作战能力，便操纵其他人来代劳。……这里能使用的道具，自然只有村民。

我是来援助民众，而不是来杀死他们的。他们用农具和厨刀攻击军队，但那也是由于不知底细的魔道士的操纵，并非他们本意。况且，骑士团若是迎击，冲突的性质就会变成王军对百姓的屠杀。我命令将士以自保为攻击的前提，并对村人尽量生擒，这种正确却难以实施、束手束脚的对应让战事陷入了僵局。

作为信使的天马骑士已经出发求援，我希望她能带来更多援军，从数量上逼迫魔道士撤离，分开真正的敌人与平民，并抓住这非道行为的罪魁祸首。

以村民为掩护，我看见远处的魔道士正准备施术，其目标恐怕就是我。我踢动脚蹬牵引缰绳意图躲避，而这时，一支弓箭射穿了魔道士正在施术的手。我的动作为这突然的变化一顿，坐骑原地小踏几步停下。下一秒，更多的箭骤雨一般扑向了他，也射向了村民。

“……”

无辜民众被卷入这种莫名其妙的事态并丧命的画面让我闭起眼睛。

  
“殿下！没事吧？”  
为我们不及时的营救道歉，赶到我身边的战士在马上对我行礼。他身穿银铠，昭示身份的鲜红纹章在他的胸甲上十分显眼，像是动物向对手展现其鲜艳的警告色，向所有妄图与女神敌对的人施以威压。  
是赛罗斯骑士团的援军。

没有引起王国军和平民的冲突（弄脏王家的手）就解决了骚动，没有比这更适合的援助者了。为无故的伤亡感到悲哀的同时，身为指挥官的我确实因塞罗斯骑士团恰到好处的出现而得益。  
想到这里，我对能做出这种思考的自己感到了厌恶。

“就这么杀死他们没问题吗。”  
出口的声音连我自己都没能料到地低沉。  


“很抱歉让殿下目睹了这种场面。我们对这类问题有处理经验，这已是最好的方式……”  
这也是大司教的命令，我听见骑士解释道。

“殿下，小心！”  
“！”  
我身边的士兵大喊，打断了我和赛罗斯骑士的对话。  
是我太专注于诘问了吗，没有注意到一波射击之后还有幸存的法师。  
去死吧，女神的走狗，恶害的兽群！即使施术都已经极为困难，魔道士还是含恨诅咒，用最后的生命发动了法术。

  
在我能够反应之前，我就感到眼前有什么阻挡了视野。我被保护了，我一下子理解了事态。作为王族，这事倒也不鲜见——遇到危险，臣下以命相护。  
那名赛罗斯骑士用身体保护了我。来历不明的术士则用尽了气力倒在他同类的尸体中。

赛罗斯的骑士和他的马匹一起受到了攻击。动物看起来相当受惊，却只能原地踉跄几步，然后跪在了地上。它身上的骑士顺势下马，我也从座骑上翻身落地。

“你没事吧！”

  
“唔唔……没关系，殿下。”  
骑士站了起来，他真的看起来什么事也没有，相比之下，他可能还更在意倒下的战马。  
“我们是收到女神加护的骑士，不会因为这样就退缩。”

女神的加护。不知为何，我下意识地重复了一遍这本应只是宣誓词的言语。

殿下，您和王国军都不宜在此久留，我听到他说。您赶快撤退，剩下的交给赛罗斯骑士团。

  


女神与我们同在。将这里的邪道一个不留地祛除！

即使负伤，骑士也没有表现出受疼痛影响的样子。即使面对没半点像样武装的平民，他们对夺取生命也没有任何犹豫。他们高效、着实地消灭障碍。勇猛的教会之剑，坚牢的信众之盾。这就是如今属于贝雷特大司教的赛罗斯骑士团。

我对离去的背影怔怔地点头，对自己的部队发下了撤退指示。  
离开时，不知什么促使我回头再看一眼那个已经不能被称为村落的地方。

“……？”

那名骑士。我看到了保护我的那名骑士。他正杀死自己跪倒在地的坐骑，血液从马的动脉喷薄而出。温驯可怜的动物，为主人负伤却让自己成为累赘，结果还得被主人手刃。尽管年轻，我也算得见过不少夺取生命的场面，而这次只是动物的血而已，我理应视之如无物。但我确信我讨厌刚刚看到的景象。我不再看逐渐远去的后方，驱马返回王都。

-

“……贝雷特！！”  


返回菲尔迪亚的我还没见到父王，就先听见他低吼的声音从谒见室传出。父王虽然对我有严厉的一面，但这样子的还是第一次听见。更稀奇的是，看来这次的对象还是老师。

原谅我的失礼，我们的关系也让我的称呼也略显狎昵。应该说，贝雷特大司教。赛罗斯教如今的最高指导者。同时也是父亲的恩师，在不久前的那场复国战争中父亲最为信赖的指挥官。听说他曾经也是士官学校的教师，即使现在他不再活跃于一线，由于和我父亲的私交甚密，他私下还是会兼任我的剑术老师，这也是我比起贝雷特或者大司教，要更习惯称他为老师的原因。

  
父亲正对老师如此愤怒，我现在出现是不是不合时宜，还是先去找母亲……

“别这样，帝弥托利。你看，他来了。”

“……！”

没有再说话的父亲一定一副惊讶的样子。明明我还在房间门口徘徊，老师已经得知我的到来了吗，这使我受得惊吓也不亚于他。我又一次意识到为何每个人见过我和父亲的人都会说一次“你和你父亲真像”。我停止犹豫，走进房间加入了他们的对话。

“我回来了。”

  
“欢迎回来。看到你没事真令人高兴。”  
贝雷特对我微笑。看到本人的那一刻，我才意识到我和老师已经多日没有相见，怀念和再遇的欣喜让我对着那个笑容出神，父亲假装咳嗽，我才回过神。

“啊，那个，老师，您怎么会在……”

“真抱歉，让你看到难看的地方了。”  
老师微微蹙眉，让他的笑容显得苦涩起来。  
“这本该是我面对的问题。”

据老师所说，那些魔道士是教会在追捕的异端。听到这里，我暗自松了口气。在那个情况下，正好有路过的、作为处理此类事件立场完美的教会骑士，实在是蹊跷。简直让人怀疑——不，还是打住。如果他们本来就追随那些魔道士而来，一切都说得通了。

“……不。”  
我摇了摇头。  
“谢谢您。也感谢那支队伍的长官。他从魔道士的攻击中保护了我，请代我再次向他传达我的感激。”

  
贝雷特略微抬起眉毛，好像在思考什么，我想是在回想那名骑士的事吧，少顷，他对我点头。  
“啊啊，我会的。”

“父亲也别为难老师了，是我自己说要接下这个委托的。”  
我为自己的能力不足向父亲道歉。而父亲自从我过来之后就一直沉默不语。现在也是，看来之后得过一段放弃实战、每天老老实实地课堂教学的日子了……

“你没有做错的地方。”

  
“老师……？”

老师好像对于读取他人心事颇有心得，他立即否定了我的想法。

  
“你如此介怀，在口头和内心都归咎于自己，事实上，你只是不满意事情迎来这样的结局……因我的介入而让你目睹的结局。”

  
只是和你我一样挣扎生活的人，已是来历不明敌人的受害者，却又再次被理应保护他们的军队驱逐，被操纵着手无寸铁被装备精良的教团骑士杀死的平民。  
我无法给出体面的回答。

  
“你恨我做的吗？”

“老，老师……”

  
“够了，贝雷特。对这孩子来说——”  
父亲在阻止老师继续与我交谈，但已经晚了。我一直觉得，我无法在那双翠色眼睛下隐藏话语。

“但那是！那是没有办法的事！我现在也不认为当时有更好的方法…！”

  
我已经说了出来，因此贝雷特也从善如流。  
“你没能说不恨。”

  
“……”

“贝雷特！”  
那是我一开始听见的，父亲的怒吼声。

“哈哈，抱歉，我说得过火了。”  
即使承受父亲的愤怒，老师的表情依旧与最初相同，平静且柔和。这种好像回到几分钟之前的时空错乱感让我觉得脑中一片茫然。

  
“排除了敌人，确认你平安无事，我也差不多该离开了。多有打扰，帝弥托利。”  
老师对父亲行告别礼，父亲却置若罔闻。老师也不是很介意，认为父亲已经接受了道别，他转身便准备离开。

父亲的态度并不符合古斯塔夫对我的礼仪指导。是不是应该去送大司教一程？我不知所措，然后，又一次，看穿我想法一般的老师主动靠近了我。

  
“对了，那名救了你的骑士，他近日应该会在大修道院休养——我会照看他的伤势。道谢的话，亲自前去如何呢？”

老师对我眨眨眼睛。他对我搭话的同时也没有停下离开的脚步，若不想成为无视大司教的粗鲁之人，那只有跟着他走。我回头看了一眼父亲，他无声叹气，向我下达了送大司教一程的指令。

将我们父子的反应尽收眼底的老师弯起眼睛摸了摸我的头。

“我也好久没看你练习剑术了。”

“……我很乐意。”

我没能拒绝。我也说了，在他的面前我很难掩饰本心。我喜欢老师。因此，比起谴责贝雷特下达连着平民一起杀死魔道师的命令，我更愿意认为这是为了挽回我贸然闯入的过失。如果我能在进入村子前更仔细地预判形势，想出更加有效的对策，贝雷特就不必做出那种对应。

他是父亲予以信赖的对象，于我的出生予名，教导我各种知识的美丽而慈爱的人。冷血的抉择绝非他的本意，我让自己深信。

-  


承蒙邀请，我带了少量随从，准备了一些慰问品来到了加尔古玛库。大修道院聚集了各种各样的人，就算是哪里的国王王储在其中漫步，也是再自然不过的景象，不会引起旁人一点注意。某种意义上，这里让我觉得比在法嘉斯更自在。先到谒见之间来，发出邀请那天老师这么说，他的骑士会安排他们会面。

“怎么回事……”

  
芙朵拉信仰中心的大修道院，出现什么人都不奇怪。  
……那么，最奇怪的，莫过于在这里不见人烟了吧。

让随从在一边等候，我独自登上修道院主厅的二楼，却发现那里空荡得让人怀疑是不是到了什么其他的空间。今天有什么庆典吗？我们约定的日子真的是今天？

凭我怎么猜疑，四周没有任何能证实我想法的存在。只有我的脚步声空旷地回荡在走廊。

  
“殿下。”

“！”

突如其来的声音让我抽出护身短剑，剑锋所指向的对象是一名身穿银铠的骑士。

  
“……”  
“请跟我来，大司教在等您。”

被武器直指，这名赛罗斯骑士其实也没有表现出任何退缩。  
这让我先前感受到的古怪感更加加深了。临危不惧？沉着冷静？都不是，对面的骑士只是单纯的毫无反应。我拔剑是出于自卫，凡是警觉的战士都会如此。要真的是个合格的武者，他也至少应该做出应击的体势。但是他没有。  
……说起来，赛罗斯的骑士无畏战斗的姿态总是带给我某种违和感。但人们常说那是舍身为人，来自于对女神不可动摇的忠诚，我也只好如此相信。但是此刻，面前行为刻板的骑士的确让我回想起那种违和感。  


“大司教在哪里？”  
我甚至真的想验证那头盔下的脸是否是属于人类，代替想直接撬开铁甲确认的冲动，我朝他问话。  
“这里为什么都看不见人？”

  
“我们正与贝雷特大司教一同忙于仪式。”  
他回答了。本来并不指望得到答案的我为这内容感到了困惑。

“果然是有什么行事？我完全不知情，就这么带我去没问题吗——”

“请往这里走。”

这次，骑士彻底无视了我的问题，径直穿过我移动了起来。

我带了伴手礼，东西在我的随从那，我要叫他们来吗，我不放弃地追问，而领路的骑士只是一味地走着。独自跟上，或者放弃，在我面前的选项只有这两个。

无人的谒见厅，行为古怪的骑士，未曾被告知的仪式，这一切都让我的理智告诉我应该立即离开。就在我想着这些的时候，我跟着骑士来到从未见过的走道，他手指那延展长廊的那头，告诉我大司教就在那里。

  
大司教。贝雷特。我的老师。

只是想到这个人，我脑内警告的尖啸突然全部沉寂了下来。

贝雷特，我来这里的目的不正是为了见老师吗？如果在这里退出，我这次从王都前来又有何意义呢？

我深深呼出一口气。

我能见到老师。见到贝雷特的话，一切问题一定都能解决。只要见到他，让他和一直以来一样对我微笑，揉乱我的头发，告诉我一切都只是不成熟小鬼的过剩疑心病，这一切都没什么值得在意的。

  
顺着骑士所指的方向，我向长廊的深处走去。

-

  
那是什么声音？

  
“老师！……老……师？”

  
拉起帷幕。松开弓弦。放下铡刀。抽去梁柱。  
打开门。不要眨眼，看看一切都倾覆的瞬间。

  
“这、是”

  
那名骑士没有骗我。老师就在这里，他的同胞也在这里。  
……不过为什么是那个样子？  
我看见所有信众像虫豸那样匍匐在地，唯一能做的动作只有挣扎着扭动。这是在干什么，这些东西毫无疑问有人的形状，可是为什么不能用双腿站立？为什么发不出能够理解的人言？  
……谜底其实相当显而易见。我强迫自己转动眼球去寻找、或者正视答案。在这里的人们要不就失去肢体，要不已经有一部分身体病变溃烂，到处充斥着他们从喉咙挤出的嘶叫。母亲，母亲…！他们精神错乱一般，重复求救于最无助时人会本能依靠的对象。被切断的地方好痛。被黑魔法侵蚀的地方好痛。啊啊！母亲，母亲……大司教！救救我，请您握住我的手，贝雷特大司教……

大司教，我在找的人，贝雷特，我的老师，我想见的人。他位于他们的中心。我得跨过尸堆一般的肢体才能去他身边，我去不了他身边。我只能远远看他卷起教袍的袖子，用匕首在那线条漂亮的臂膀划开一道道伤口。绿色的液体——我本以为会流出红色的血呢……不，那可能就是血，没人说血液一定是红色的——从伤口中涌出，他身边的人们从喉咙里发出难耐的低鸣。  
喝吧，我的孩子。他蹲坐下来低声说，不努力吸咬，伤口可是会马上闭合的。得到允许的骑士们像是一条条训练有素的狗，他们在贝雷特贴近时安静下来，等他把布满创口的淌血手腕递到他们嘴边，他们立刻用双手捧住那节肢体开始舔食，将嘴唇贴上液体汩汩而出的源头。

“呜…呜呜……”

“没事了。没事了。你会活下去。”

有人似乎不再满足于仅是手臂的接触，他挪动身体，埋头于贝雷特的腰间。这是想干什么？没有等我想明白，贝雷特就已经给出了首肯。你想做的话，我允许，但不要阻碍你的兄姊歃血。我听见老师这么说，看着他解开自己的外套。一直以来辛苦你了，贝雷特温和读出的音节可能是那名骑士的名字——就像母亲确实记得区分每个孩子。贝雷特抽开束带的松垮教袍被其他人扯下，其他衣物似乎也是同种容易剥开的构造。或许老师本来就没有好好穿着衣服，我想。他是知道这种事会发生的，他就是为了做这种事而来的。我终于知道接下来要发生什么了。通过饮用血液的行为满足退行的吸吮欲望、治愈疼痛之后，这种满足便向劣情转换。不乏有男人用已经有些硬度的下身急切地摩擦贝雷特，对此，老师没有表露出任何称得上反抗的态度——这对献身的女神没有必要——感到需求的贝雷特只是顺从地张开腿，最接近他身前的男人便急切地挤上前去。我看不见发生了什么，但是，声音，该死的声音，啜饮的声音中混入了其余的水声，我听见贝雷特发出小声的呻吟，我知道那个骑士将自己置入了他的胎内。

“哈哈……慢一点，不用…太着急。啊，啊……嗯……”

这是什么声音。我感到眼前一片模糊。温柔地念我的名字，通透地诵读经文与教本的声音怎么能出现在这种地方。面前的景象让我忘记呼吸，直到意识到自己在窒息的边缘，我才想起换气，却发现自己在抽泣。我捂住嘴，眼泪落在了手背上。我下意识地后退，却被截断退路。阻挡伫立在背后的是刚才送我来的骑士。您也可以过去，他对我说，这是大司教的意思。

不能抽身而退，我的视线就无法从老师身上移开。我只能怔怔看着老师。看他和信众交换唾液（我不觉得那可以称作接吻），起泡泛白的液体从被男人们晃动身影遮挡的地方挤出，沾染他的腿间，浸湿了地毯。  
老师一定也看到我了，他总能在我窘迫时察觉并伸出援手，所以这次他也对我露出微笑，和以往不同的是，沾染着泪水与精液。  
感谢你把这孩子带来了，他的视线越过我的肩头，投向我身后的骑士，感谢你保护了他。

保护了我。  
听见这个句子的瞬间，我的双腿彻底失去了站立的气力。我跪倒在地上。这个人是救了我的骑士，我早该知道的，从听见那名骑士的声音开始一直被我否定的想法如今化为现实翻搅着我的大脑。是的，老师从不对我撒谎，他说他会让我来见他，他会代我感谢他，照看他——从现在开始。

没有理睬已经无法行动的我，我的恩人一步一步去往了被信徒簇拥的中心。你可以觉得痛了，贝雷特对他说，于是我听见了他的悲鸣——和在这里痛苦地打滚、寻求女神安抚的其余骑士一样。当然了，我看到了不是吗？他的坐骑伤到了不得不处死的程度。它的主人又可能没事吗？啊，但是，他就是能，因为他已、他又将沐女神的宠爱于一身。脑中骑士对我说过的话无意义地再现，如今已经失去正常交谈甚至思考能力的他爬向贝雷特，穿过同胞正和老师交合的躯体，咬破那只向他伸来的手领受圣餐。

信徒簇拥老师，在他身上吮吸血液、倾注欲望的光景理应异常至极。理应，因为实际目睹那幅画面，它让我想到的却并非什么不可认知的东西，甚至，是相当慈爱的概念。那是母亲舔犊和哺乳幼崽的模样。他们不是什么高洁善战的骑士，虔诚友爱的信徒，仅是在匍匐在女神身下的矮小幼兽罢了。

女神的走狗，恶害的兽群  
……那些魔道士说得千真万确。

  


-  


帝弥托利？  
帝弥托利。  
不要哭，帝弥托利。所谓女神的力量就是这样的东西，你也应该知道吧？那个时候，士兵间不是有着女神加护之类的传闻？站在我的身边就会觉得伤痛减轻，士气昂然，之类的。真方便啊，神的力量……稍微改变使用方式，自然这样的事情也能做到。

即使看到了这些，你还是打算选择我的话，那就过来，喝我的血，和我一起活下去……如果正好高兴，你也可以抱我。  
或者杀了我，我也不会反抗。你是法嘉斯的、人民的王，拥有改变这片土地形态的权利。

……我，哪个都，做不到。  
他记得当时，自己是这么回答了。

  
帝弥托利这才看到贝雷特十分失望的表情。他经常为自己能体察贝雷特的些许的感情变化而高兴，也拜此所赐，他第一次看到他这么失望的样子。

  
贝雷特轻拍双手，方才纠缠不止的信徒们像是怯懦的儿童一般放开了他。他从自己体内拔出性器，任凭粘连的体液弄脏他的皮肤和地板，摇晃着走到帝弥托利的身前。

那就答应这次的议亲。帝弥托利听见他在耳边说。

去为我迎娶妻子，去为我生下后代，为我走上每个国王都会走上的道路。那是你得为今天做出的决定付出的代价，你无法做出的选择要让他来做。你的孩子一定和你一样即温柔又强大。温柔到不忍人类在神的名义下继续受苦，强大到可以杀死我。  
我会非常期待他的选择。

end

* * *

> 抹布雷特  
>  只要请求就会同意和你殉情的大司教

  
  


  
虽说并不想对他人的愿望多加干涉，下次他得阻止自焚。

贝雷特在灰烬里坐起来。话说回来，蕾雅指名自己为大司教继任时，那个称号是不是也叫做涅槃来着。这个过程属于死亡时焚烧自身，在亡骸里重生的传说生物。被用于圣教会继任者的命名，想必这众人都将它视作相当神圣的行为。但是实际上，对没有美丽羽毛覆体的生物来说，重生或许会略显尴尬，贝雷特想。所有能烧的都烧光了，而衣服则不会和他的身体一起恢复。  
他稍微叹气，蜷缩起身体。平原的晚风让人略微发冷。他尽量让自己在不弄散身边焦黑尸体的前提下小心翻动手边的灰，金箔的亮度在月光下从黑色中浮现出了存在。大司教所用的配饰材料货真价实，虽然装饰的穗线与白百合在火焰中燃尽，但耐热金属打造的冠体本身依旧存有形状。  
尽管稍微变形并残留着火灰和焦渍，贝雷特也不觉得这影响使用。他把它重新戴回去，几番周折后总算是挂在了脑袋上。

  
请您赦免我的罪，请您见证我的罚。承受神怒的炼狱之谷，那火焰直到燃尽罪孽为止都不会熄灭……  
男人死前浑身都在震颤。虽然这么说着准备好的祷告词，他手上的动作却完全停止了。  
是在害怕……或是后悔吗？但是那天他在教会忏悔，向信仰寻求拯救时，那痛苦神色贝雷特还历历在目。那么，不帮他摆脱痛苦不行。像是鼓励一般，贝雷特为男人代行他本应继续的事项。虽然所用的不是什么圣油，而是更能烧起来的玩意——但被圣人从额头浇注液体的形式，看起来竟与正式的涂油礼如出一辙。  
握住男人不停抖动的手，贝雷特露出嫣然的微笑。  
“不用害怕，和约定的一样，我会陪你上路。”

炼狱之谷的火焰。这么说，这是阿利尔取来的火种啊。  
这是火焰将二人吞噬前，贝雷特最后想的事情。

  
男人最后的祷词说，希望贝雷特能作为大司教见证他的赎罪。虽然那身衣服已经没救了，残破的头冠多少也是主教身份的证明。根据约定戴上装饰之后，一改方才的谨慎，贝雷特随意地拨动焦黑的尸体。看到碎渣轻易掉落，他才满意地收回手指。他见证到了最后，已经烧得干净。女神保佑。

男的没说希望怎么被处理遗体，所以贝雷特决定就把他留在这里。遗弃尸体之类的词不会出现在他的概念中。鸟兽会埋葬他，草木会拥抱他，这里已经是比贝雷特见过的大多数人横尸的地方都要美丽的寝床。

或许还是包括上床的那类请求更好，贝雷特想。一开始就能脱掉衣服，血除了两人的身体和容易替换的床单哪里都不会弄脏。于是，在来月他选择了这名新的求导者。这个男人在告解圣事中诉说对自己无路可走的爱慕。他说自己即将失控，甚至希望杀死大司教，然后，自己将为这无法宽恕的罪业自杀。  
这不近乎从芙莲那里听来的骑士与情人殉情的故事吗？而且，和那些浪漫谭一样，男人的真诚打动了大司教，因为贝雷特想到了在某次狩猎中对自己伏身形同求饶的重伤雌鹿。他决定实现他的愿望。在对方希望日子的夜里，贝雷特和他做爱，男人在性行为的正中紧掐他的脖子，缺氧让他身体紧绷，体内挖剜肠道的男性形状更为明显，生命流失的感觉同时也把情欲抛向高潮。等到贝雷特再次醒来是又一回死亡之后了，身边的床伴则已经用匕首结束了仅有一次的生命。他摸着还留有淤痕的脖子，坐起来初步清理自己。他的手指沾上一些残留在自己内部的精液。这流动的，浓厚的，尚鲜活的。奇妙的感觉让贝雷特突然涌出了对这名男人的怜爱之情。于是他伸出沾满黏液的手，触摸从男人血管涌出的血液。虽然开始凝固，稍微用力依旧能粘稠地抹开它。滑动手指，混合着血液和精液，贝雷特在男人胸口画出祈祷的轨迹，专注地希求他的灵魂升天。

end

* * *

>   
>  帝弥雷特
> 
> 帝弥有妻儿。老师小三

星に願うな

有什么东西压在帝弥托利的腿间。衣物宽大的袖口在他的皮肤上方随动作摇晃，而整个芙朵拉，恐怕这个世界上都没有其他人会穿着这样的外套。是贝雷特，他认定。但是贝雷特？老师？他在这里做什么？

他低头往感到质量的下身投去视线。贝雷特的半张脸被他勃起的性器遮住，但还是能看见他淡色的头发被自身的唾液、还有帝弥托利的阴茎顶端渗出的先走液贴在脸上，甚至有些正被他和性器一起含进嘴里。  
贝雷特略微侧过头将发丝捋到耳后，那些有着漂亮颜色的线条爬过性器敏感的表面，让帝弥托利不由得漏出声音。

“嘘。不然他们会听见。”

虽然被听见我也无所谓，但是你的家人和你都很容易害羞。  
贝雷特为了说这些话短暂地吐出了嘴里的玩意，帝弥托利宁愿他什么都不说。吞吐的动作让他又控制不住喘息，出口的话语也提醒国王非常糟糕的事实。这里是他的居所，也是王子与王妃的。他的男孩甚至在之后还和他有约。现在的状态无论如何都绝对不应该被其他人知道。害羞？啊啊，帝弥托利想起来他的老师喜欢开玩笑，而这正是说笑的语气。可这是能以这种态度处理的事吗，贝雷特？这是对妻子的不忠。那是有违道德的举止。那不是教化的人类该做的事。

“……你到底在做什么？等等！”

谢天谢地，贝雷特的脸远离了让他难堪的地方。但帝弥托利的放心没能持续一秒，大司教像是灵巧的四足动物一样压上他的胸口，在帝弥托利意识到发生什么之前，就有什么先行堵住了他的嘴。意识到交融的液体有一部分源自自己，男人顿时觉得眼前一黑。很脏，很腥，想吐。可是，来自对方的好闻气味居然让吐意都转化为积沉下腹的暧昧温热。

“唔……唔嗯……”

贝雷特比起一般男性更浓密的睫毛近在咫尺，看到这个，帝弥托利才发现自己不能像他那样闭上眼睛。

“你有多久没接吻了？你不怎么吻她吗？”  
贝雷特问。他是怎么在做这事时还能吐字清晰的？他用舌头舔着帝弥托利的口腔，提起国王的妻子时，他甚至揶揄一般吮了吮帝弥托利的下唇。

忘记了的话，要不要和我从头学起？  
这次不用他说话，帝弥托利也读出了他眼睛里的意思。他曾为老师与正统教学截然不同的佣兵技巧倾心。要学吗？贝雷特问他，这就是他至今为止的人生中不多的数段美好记忆的开始。

“……”  
帝弥托利终于能闭上眼睛了。这段回忆对于现在的两人而言明媚得刺眼。

贝雷特终于放开他，帝弥托利很确定落到领口的是唾液牵扯出的丝线。没给他担心仪表的时间，他就感到有什么柔软的触感碰触了最初以来就一直被放置的下身。

“不、行”  
几乎是同时，帝弥托利发出拒绝的音节。

“这对你而言已经是需要这么抗拒的事了吗？”

“……”  
帝弥托利没有回答。难道他不应该拒绝吗？忠诚于配偶，清廉而方正地生活，迎合他人的期待，成为不为先王的蒙羞的人。那是他应该遵循的摄理。但那也只是“人间的”常识，对于不是人的东西而言并不通用。他知道只要信徒有求于他，贝雷特就能张开腿。在这样的对象身上追求道德的认同也太离奇了。

贝雷特让对方的阴茎在腿间和后穴之间滑动，帝弥托利能感到贴合茎体的后孔在亲吻一样渴求插入。他模仿性爱前后摆动臀部，经过最初的口交和这些前戏，贴合处已经湿得彻底，因动作响起的声音和轻喘把帝弥托利熏得头脑发昏。虽然表示了抗拒的意思，但他的下身却因不知何时就会滑进湿热内部的期待越发挺立。

“啊、哈啊……”  
“真精神。”

进入比想象得更普通，如果不是贝雷特体内异常地窄热，插入顺利得帝弥托利差点都根本没发觉，认知中该有的困难都没有发生。一接触到男性器，那里就好像知道该怎么侍奉一样缠卷上来。贝雷特调整了坐姿，故意让硬物顶到什么地方之后，腔内就更好像是得到了饵食那样更加积极地讨好。  
事实上，帝弥托利的确鲜少与妻子同房。快乐不是他应得的，性欲本身都在繁重的身心劳顿中几乎被遗忘，久违的快感让人恐惧地陌生。不过很显然贝雷特和他在这方面完全相反。

“啊、唔……”  
“嗯，哈啊……啊？太刺激了？”

与被各种想法占据头脑的帝弥托利不同，贝雷特只是抱着对方的脖子专注性事。最终，帝弥托利只能遵循贝雷特的最初的建议克制声音，反倒是贝雷特越喘越响。和刚才总能恰到好处给予双方爱抚的吞食不同，帝弥托利感到包裹自己的内部开始无序地痉挛，他很意外自己还记得那是贝雷特高潮的前兆。帝弥托利让自己向上往贝雷特的里面顶了顶——那可能是他在这场性爱中第一次有所动作，仅是这样他就听见了贝雷特抽气的声音，接着是比之前都更甚的吸附。帝弥托利把最后一个突刺与精液一同灌进深处，没办法收纳殆尽的部分发出液体被挤压的声音。他是已经结束了射精，但贝雷特性器依旧断断续续地滴落近乎透明的液体。他能感受到高潮太长，就算是已经疲软下来的阴茎，贝雷特的内壁都希望再从上面得到一些回味，在抽出的时候也不舍地挽留。

性事后的困倦感并没在帝弥托利身上发挥镇静的效果，空虚的兴奋让太阳穴的神经跳个不停，头痛的沉疴又开始侵袭，眼睛连暴露在空气中都觉得无比酸涩。他捂住自己的脸，疼痛让他发出深长的叹息。

“抱歉，帝弥托利。”

他听见贝雷特说。

“……为什么道歉？”

“我没想到你会那么难过。”

还能有怎样的回答呢，帝弥托利觉得一瞬间期待什么的自己有点滑稽。贝雷特道歉，不因为与国王私通也不因为对性荒唐的态度，只是因为他可爱的学生看起来不舒服。

“就当作什么都没发生吧。”  
贝雷特十分平淡地说。帝弥托利这才发现他们在刚才的行为中几乎没有脱下不必要的衣物，事毕之后也不需要花多少心思就能掩饰荒淫穿戴完毕。他的老师就连这种事都带着利落的整洁。现在能清楚知道刚才的性事并非春梦的恐怕只有贝雷特自己，他藏匿了唯一的证据，在他的喉咙里，甬道内，腹腔中。

“什么都没发生？”  
帝弥托利听见自己的声音颤抖。  
“说得轻巧……这怎么可能？你总是这样，擅自消失，擅自出现，擅自干涉我的复仇，擅自决定我的幸福，然后又擅自…像现在这样……”

贝雷特什么也没有说，置身事外的态度只让男人的情绪更加膨胀。

“……我不可能忘记的！我要怎么当作什么事都没有！”

帝弥托利抱紧自己的头，这是人在苦恼时常见的动作，不过更为现实的原因是，大声的吼叫让他的头痛更加尖锐地穿刺颅骨。

我要怎么办呢，我该如何是好呢。没有什么比女神更擅长捕捉与聆听来自人子的此类句式（愿望）了。贝雷特靠近帝弥托利，像安抚哭泣的孩童一样抚摸男人和脆弱幼子完全搭不上边的厚实后背。然后

咔嚓。

很突然地，房间中响起了什么声音。

玻璃打碎的声音。瓷器落地的声音。帝弥托利好像隐约知道那是什么声音……只要那个声音一响起，所有的一切都会失去颜色。鸟会僵硬在空中，鱼会冻结在水里。想要上前阻止的帝弥托利在最后只来得及抬起头。连空气都凝固成块，声音亦无法流动的空间中，在自己伸出但未能触及到贝雷特的指间，他的确看到对方的嘴唇纺织出了话语。

“——这样不是就能忘掉了吗，帝弥托利？”

  
（凶）星に願うな

end

* * *

>   
>  dlc之前的妄想产物  
>  蕾雅x雷特母亲前提红线dmrt

他很像他的母亲。被爱抚时的低吟的方式，被插入内腔时下流又漂亮的脸。和她一样无知又天真得让人悲哀，狡黠得也如出一辙。她当初也和他一样被我信任并深爱着。蕾雅大人，蕾雅大人，她用幼猫一样的声音接近，坦率的态度，和我的理想几乎一致的容姿，洋溢着可爱的笑容每日向自己献上花束的少女。对那个孩子，蕾雅不知不觉投入了试作品之外的爱。禁止男女交游的修道院，不谙世事却又无法辨识性欲与冲动的修道女向爱慕的对象献上了一切。不知罪恶的孩子无法有罪，她的女孩将一直纯洁无暇。她本可以一直抚摸她柔软的胸脯，在相亲相爱的游戏中暂时忘记太过漫长的等待带来的煎熬，直到她小巧的乳房膨胀得厉害，小腹再也无法掩饰地异常隆起。  
她的女孩怀孕了。

谁对你这么做的，她抱住少女的肩膀，如果是被强迫，我会让他付出代价。而少女则哭泣着摇头，告诉她自己【又】有了喜欢的人。

善良的她愿意和任何她喜欢的对象那么玩耍。我喜欢看到他们和蕾雅大人一样快乐的样子，她说，我依旧喜欢着蕾雅大人。

  
……啊啊，天真得悲哀，狡猾得可恶的孩子。她与男人陷入了恋情，知晓何为男女之前就怀上了孩子。

她的骑士团长完全以为自己是这个少女的丈夫了。屈强的男人完全沉浸在甜美恋爱的喜悦之中，他深情又有些害羞地诉说少女幼猫一样的声音，坦率的态度，像是女神的容姿，怎样洋溢着可爱的笑容向自己送上花束。她为他们献上祝福。她能为挚友做的不多，其中的另一项就是不要告诉他他的妻子是个荡妇。

然后，在生下婴儿时，她难产了。这是报应啊，她听见塔楼敲起圣钟，是女神给予背叛者的末路啊。她已经做好杀死她，让一切归于没有发生的准备。beileite，但她叫着什么对当时的她而言完全意义不明的音节，以仅存的生命力向她请求。请让他活下去，让她腹中的胎儿活下去，即使自己殒命。

……明明是如此恶劣的女人，这个时候居然还装着圣女的模样，牺牲自己也要保护染满罪恶的幼小生命吗？

“啊…嗯，哈啊……，啊，不…艾、尔，艾尔…！”

艾尔是什么，他是想说艾黛尔贾特吗？一舒服起来就口齿不清也和他母亲一样，幸而蕾雅的名字只有两个音节。她曾好奇她会怎么称呼其他人，比如她的骑士团长，现在她得到了参考答案。变调的气音更加模糊了性别的边界，听见青年用几乎与那少女一样的声音反复着罪人的名字，蕾雅诅咒起了可憎的血缘。

“咕、呃”

万幸的是，岚之王在挺身同时捏住了贝雷特的脖子。他不再能发出夹杂欣快的喘息，也不再能叫罪人的名字。仅存的氧气甚至没能给他的身体太多机能运转的自由，专心地被侵犯，感受你是怎么服从和咽下男人的，帝弥托利仿佛对他的阶下囚这么说。他的眼睛在目睹青年的血肉伤疤和断面时闪闪发亮，那目光褪去了少年时期憧憬和恋慕的伪装，风暴之王在操贝雷特的时候带着报复的痛恨与狂喜。他痛恨深爱之人的背叛，但同时，也为仅有如此情况下他才能毫无结缔地粉碎对方人格，彻底满足自己而喜悦。塔尔丁平原上，他要求蕾雅留下战败的游击军将领一命，王说他有比死更适合背叛者的惩罚，需要的仅仅是蕾雅的配合。

看着被国王扔在脚下的濒死青年，她想到了他在她面前死去的母亲。难道她甘愿看她心满意足地咽气？不，永远承受自己的怨恨吧。永远承受背叛自己的报应吧。永远在产痛中挣扎，却甚至无法看见自己的孩子一眼吧。

“……布雷达德的末裔啊，我同意你的请求。”  
因此，她与共犯者分享了秘密。

  
你触犯了禁忌吗，蕾雅？会如此质问和阻止的同胞已经与他的女儿一起死在了贝雷特的剑下。因缘果报，她闭上眼睛。淫行的声音在她听来宛若圣歌。我必多多加增你怀胎的苦楚，你生产儿女必多受苦楚。你必恋慕你丈夫，你丈夫必管辖你。

* * *

> r向。红线雷特艾尔前提蕾雅低迷搞雷特  
>  和上面的没关系单纯想看蕾雅和低迷搞雷特另外写的

  
帝弥托利一下子没能理解蕾雅的话语。

女性的措辞向来古老而优雅，就连下令诛灭敌人的时候，巧舌如簧也能让她的骑士们相信杀害即救赎。因此，当年轻的国王听到那个含义露骨的词时，他难以置信只是看着她。

“我希望你侵犯这个孩子。”  
蕾雅耐心地重复。她有的也只是耐心，没有任何温度。  
“性行为。这么说的话，足够明白了吗？”

蕾雅越过国王，靠近她口中的“那孩子”。但那东西很显然不是什么孩子，虽然有着相对清瘦的体形，但那无疑是一个成年男性。他倒在自己的血泊之中，而从血液的量看来，如果都来自同一人，那个人绝对没有生存的可能。即使如此，看见蕾雅靠近这个宛如尸体的存在，帝弥托利依旧想出声提醒女性不可掉以轻心。

“不用担心，帝弥托利。”  
蕾雅看似随意地踢开青年蜷缩的身体，并且又重点踩踏了手腕，帝弥托利似乎听到骨骼粉碎的闷响。看似死体的青年发出压抑的痛吟，不知何时被他抓在手中的废铁碎片掉落在地。

他是什么时候将这个握在手里的？即使是被施以数日酷刑的囚人之身，青年的求生意志依旧强烈。帝弥托利越发觉得这个人可恶起来。即使这样也不放弃丝毫回到那个女人身边去的可能性，这份决心实在是碍眼。

“即使是失败品，几日拷问也证明了他作为容器本身的素质。照我说的做，你会拥有稀世纹章的配偶为王家延续血脉，教会会承认你们之间后代的正统。”

面前蕾雅认真提议的态度有着即使是国王也不可随意插话的奇特压迫感。他只能不语，观察蕾雅下一步动作。

“……你还不清楚该怎么做吗。”  
蕾雅轻轻叹气。她蹲下，全然不在意纯白长裙的下摆已经开始汲取血液，蕾雅翻过贝雷特，以那纤细手臂无法想象的力气强迫青年打开身体。囚服形同虚设，罪人连遮羞的权利都不会被给予。满布鲜血的洁白裸体，蕾雅很快就将贝雷特以初生的姿态呈现在国王的面前。同性的身体，已经不是第一次看到的景象。即便如此，帝弥托利还是为那景象一瞬间止住了呼吸。

“男的能用的地方只有这里吧？”

拉开他的双腿，蕾雅甚至没脱下手套，直接往贝雷特的后腔插入了两根手指。贝雷特的对此的排斥反应几乎没有。比起被切断肢体，剥开体腔，仅仅是被性侵的异样感真是太轻程度的不幸了。很快她就找到了目标的地方，微微曲起手指，身下的青年就夸张地弹起身体，熟练地抬腰，磨蹭腿间寻觅那份触感。这是明显不属于初次的反应。也是已经熟于此道的娼妓，蕾雅唾弃，你被哪些人上过？她问。你肮脏的佣兵同行，还是叛教帝国的男人？……不，女人也有可能。艾黛尔贾特配合你的兴趣吗？  
听到女帝的名字，贝雷特突然睁开眼睛，虚浮的目光试图在空中摇晃，似乎在寻找什么东西。

既然已经习惯疼痛，那就来一点不一样的。一只手刺激着腺体，蕾雅用另一只手沿着贝雷特的身体抚摸。从平坦的胸膛开始，一直到下腹，稀薄的体毛，毫无反应的性器。如果是触诊一般的无趣碰触还好，但女人的技巧极好，贝雷特为这感觉弓起背，喉咙中响起与痛苦不同的呜咽。

国王抬头向两人投去视线，被蕾雅半抱在怀中的贝雷特以类似出产的姿势被分开腿，女人用双指撑开贝雷特的穴口，内部的情景暴露在目光之下，帝弥托利依稀可以看见鲜红的肠肉为接触外部寒冷的空气蠕动的模样。

“过来，帝弥托利。”

再不行动他的下身就会硬得影响移动。不用蕾雅建议，他现在就想用雄性的凶器刺穿他，但女性司教的存在让他无法确定自己是不是应该解下裤子。

“你在等什么？满足他。”

私处暴露在两个敌人的目光下，贝雷特似乎无法消化他正遭遇的现实。他甚至忘记反抗。很不巧，若没有坚强的意志占领大脑，就会被身体本能冲走。被蕾雅撑开、尝过爱抚的后孔渴望刚才即使如此短暂的充实感，叫嚣着对更加凶恶的雄性的渴望。他不自觉扭腰，大腿根部无意识地碰触到帝弥托利硬挺的中心。

“……”

国王长呼一口气，掏出了自己勃起的性器。巨大的前段刚接触穴口的嫩肉，贝雷特为接下来要发生什么睁大了眼睛，他的确有经验，并不怎么愉快，但是那经验足以告诉他这个恐怖的东西会让自己变成怎样。主人退缩和恐惧的意识却完全传达不到穴肉，身体知道如何缩短疼痛，试探的没入就让它吞下男根。允许了最粗大部分的侵入，这之后则完全没有困难。没有停下的理由，帝弥托利完全将自己插进了贝雷特。  
热铁刺穿身体恐怕就是这个触感，他准备不充分的体腔被巨物撑得渗血，凶器仿佛会将他分成两半。事实上，就算这种想象略微夸张了，完全不考虑接收方的全部没入的确已经顶到了深得可怕的地方。并且这痛苦不会是暂时而是反复的，贝雷特知道体内的玩意会反复在自己的甬道里拉开伤口。

“……啊！哈啊，呜……”

预想的痛苦来得很快。帝弥托利几乎全数抽出了阴茎，内部的肉随着这个动作被翻出，下一刻他又捅了进来，爬出的血和不知底细的粘液被和穴肉顶回肠道内。疼痛冲上脑门，空气被打进腹部让他听见肚子发出奇怪的声音。即使如此，粗长的刑具不可避免地大幅碾过前列腺，性的快感让接近腹泻的排泄冲动都成为它的一部分。自己会失禁吗？贝雷特想。就算这样他们也不会停下的，他确定。自从成了俘虏，除了被卸掉下巴灌进喉咙的精液，自己什么都没有吃过，他倒挺好奇自己还有什么东西可以流出来。

全身被雄性占据的同时，女性的手爬上他被顶撞的腹部。这次又想做什么？虽然女性的肢体不如北国男性的体躯那般拥有破坏力，但警戒心本能地作动。毕竟她是这场下流飨宴的引路人，一切不吉的预兆。女性的手掌在他小腹摊开，那里大概是帝弥托利深入抵达的部位。

“……哈啊？！”

贝雷特听见自己发出了滑稽的声音。蕾雅好像等着某个时机，帝弥托利又一次插入的时候，她按压他的小腹。含着性器的内腔因外力变形，与脏器收缩截然不同的外开压迫感让帝弥托利舒适地长叹，而贝雷特只觉得内脏都快错位了——错位成为只为了接纳取悦男人的存在。蕾雅的力气很大，他的腰腹都留下了指印，帝弥托利如果再来几下，就算直接被她的手指开膛剖腹，物理层面翻动内脏也不奇怪。明明是下一秒就会危及生命的情况，他的求生本能都已经被性的快乐抹除。贝雷特的眼睛逐渐翻白，他的嘴巴张开，吐着舌头呼吸都没能重新如何学会汲取氧气。

只是这种程度还满足不了吧，弗雷斯贝尔古的大将？粗大的指节抓住他伸出的舌头往外拽，逼迫他抬头看自己被进出的样子。

弗雷斯贝尔古，弗雷斯贝尔古。帝弥托利恶狠狠地调侃他，蕾雅对这个姓氏面露并不适合加害者的悲痛。但在贝雷特逐渐失灵的感官里，这个音节在肉体碰撞的声音中被析出，在远去的意识中也格外清晰。贝雷特在泛白的视野中看到了红色的身影，那个存在在无色长廊的尽头对他开口。女人双手抱胸，气质凛然，和他说话的时候却带着一些五年前少女的面影。真想今天一天都懒洋洋的度过啊，老师。那就偷个懒吧？他建议，我正好带着香柠檬茶。  
不行，艾黛尔贾特大人，您还有很多事要处理，她模仿着自己那位阴冷聪慧的宫内卿回答。  
他也学着修伯特的样子将手放在胸口，闭起眼睛对艾黛尔贾特深深鞠了一躬。 别担心，请您尽管休息，后事我会妥善处理的。  
保持着躬身的姿势，他听到头顶传来笑声。他睁开一只眼睛窥视，可能是由于四下无人，唯一的谈话对象又伏下身去，高傲的女帝鲜见地露出明亮的笑容。怎么个妥善法？她问。先斩后奏，一起挨骂。他禀报。

“……啧，缠得、真厉害”

昏迷前夕的抽搐与高潮的颤抖同时到来，帝弥托利终于愿意射精给他。整个过程里贝雷特都没有被关照过性器，即使因为身体内部的刺激达到了顶点，那里也从没有勃起过。只是一直垂下，在每一次身体被动的动作里漏出几乎没有精子的透明体液。主教和国王是故意有意让他变成这样的，他们向他宣告他男性尊严与身份的终结。帝国走狗没有延续后代的价值，不需要拥抱女性的能力。  
……但是，如果以此试图侮辱他，那是徒劳的。在他们偷偷进行的茶会上，艾黛尔贾特谈及了某个话题。他在战场上造就的敏锐视力足以让他发现女帝在说起它时瞥了眼她的老师，脸上微微发红，但很快恢复了以往的模样。  
如果我有孩子，我并不打算让我的孩子继承皇位。  
老师，她告诉他，我会粉碎所有现有的秩序。我希望今后的世界，人们不因出身和纹章被束缚命运。宗族不再存在，谁和谁都可以产生联系。女帝的配偶不必是门当户对的望族，甚至不必是男性，不用留下子嗣……

  
急剧淡出的视野最后，贝雷特看见蕾雅对他的身体伸出手。不同于精液在腹腔深处流淌的触感，也不是身体被打开太久产生的错觉，的确有什么东西正寄宿于他的体内。蛛蜂在她的受害者体内产下幼子，后者只能等待着那些小怪物吃空自己破膛而出。

啊……或许他们的确成功地侮辱了他。明明应该成为她的支柱，但他却即将变成女帝梦想的累赘。他会成为纹章传承，王族血脉的一部分，一个她最为痛恨体系的一部分。他不确定皇帝会怎么看待他隆起的腹部。这是他的孩子吗？这是她的孩子吗？还是旧世界的遗迹？他要爱它吗？她会爱它吗？没有人回答的问题和黑暗一同将他的意识吞没，贝雷特第一次为自己的处境感到了痛苦。

* * *

>   
>  被贝雷特大司教大人杀掉的抹布视点

  
  


我本来就不笃信神的有无，但我此时确定牠一定不在这里。赛罗斯骑士团的军队踏破我们的城镇已约有一周，对于我们渴望援助的请求的回应明明从未如此迅速。不过反正我们早已不向作壁上观的神献上祈祷，拥有第一高度殊荣的建筑也已并非走着洁白高墙的教会而是魔道士教我们建成的巨塔。如果已经不在乎被给予的是萝卜还是棍棒，扯咬的确比厮磨更快引人注意。

赛罗斯骑士团作为教会之剑，除善战之外，其纪律严明，作风清正的名声响遍大陆。不过，到了真正与其交战的时候，它向敌人披露的只有恐怖。  
恐怖。…不是出于对战斗局势的悲观、或是折服于对方的强大、无法取胜的绝望，而是并非在与人类为敌的恐怖。骑士团在炮击中毫无退却，魔兽的军团也没有让他们的战线退后一丝一毫。他们都不要命。

“■■■阁下……！”  
这是我唯一听见过的来自骑士团成员的临终之音。无不例外。简直就像罹患了什么疾病，恶灵附身也不过如此，还没有这些骑士的精神状态致死。我一开始并听不清楚这些送死鬼的遗言，本来也就没有要听的意思。杀了一个，杀了两个，杀了三个……总之无论是哪个，他们都叫着同样的字句，渐渐地每个人的遗言都能拼成同一个词汇。

贝 雷 特

啊，还能是谁。虽然只有耳闻，但我确实记得这个名字。他们的指挥官，当今的大司教。战线越发绵长，杀死的骑士越来越多，出阵的同伴也渐行渐远。杀和被杀的尽头，那个名字的主人终于出现在敌我的尸首铺筑的道路终点。

在晓前的夜里也格外显眼的翠色头发，即使隔一段距离也能被确认。一定不乏认为这非人特征是神迹而为此醉心的狂信徒，但于我看来更像是传承里引人发狂的月光。他毫不隐藏容易被辨识的特征，身穿在弓弩手眼中几乎反光的白色祭衣。没有人会这么上战场，所以这个一定不是人。前赴后继的骑士为他丧了命，守卫阵地的同胞们半数也死在了他们的剑下，连续紧凑的战事让我甲胄上的血液变色凝结，而造成这一切的大司教本人身上却未沾染一点血渍。

这种景象不仅古怪，而且比什么都强烈地让人厌恶。  
仅有自己维持洁白凛然，驱使人类挣扎残杀，以之为巩固信仰的食粮。真的和我想象的女神一模一样。

  
但可能仅仅是和不吉的神相遇，对人而言已经是死刑判决了。我的战斗并没能持续太久，对虚伪女神涌起的恨意便被剧痛终止了。  
和我的生命一起。杀死我的武器很难看出实际长度，在结果到来之前也无法预测它会怎么杀死对手，更遑论防御。这次是选择了挤杀。蛇腹剑轻易地缠绕并搅碎重甲，血肉让人想起熟成浆果一般迸溅。  
这个死法，啊啊，如果是这个死法的话……

我的确看见自自己体内的污物溅上了他的衣摆。  
什么啊，也是能弄脏的、

能，弄脏，的？

急剧褪去色彩的视野里，唯有纹章的光芒格外清晰。最后，那点血渍也消失不见了。只有手握淌血武器，自身却干干净净的凶手本人。

妈的女神。杀人如麻，食人血肉的下贱女神……

* * *

> r部分一点抹布雷特  
>  雷特被蕾雅养大的if

男人看见他伏在自己身上，双手贴住他的肩窝，面部朝下，前发在自己的锁骨上婆娑。他身上的青年穿着类似圣职者的长袍——感谢主——它的下摆遮住了他们连接的下身，所以，就算简陋旅社的房间那面模糊镜子里映照出他们的身影，那看起来不过是青年的一次伏地祷告。他向上缓慢地动了动下肢，青年就在他胸口呼出轻哭。自从插入以来就一直不动也让男人略微觉得尴尬，难道这总被束缚在教会的孩子真的在他胸口做起了弥撒？男人的手潜入垂下的布料，抚摸他的大腿，从跪在床单上的膝盖到腿根，最后到两腿间。那里倒是正好好地硬着，看来他的身体还算知道现在应该做什么。

“贝雷特？”  
男人叫他的名字。

“抱歉。”  
贝雷特感觉到男人的手正在触摸自己的性器。  
“我……我不知道该怎么办。”

也不要全都交给我，自己上下动总会吧？爱抚着手里的玩意，男人对他说。他点点头，男人感觉到包裹下身的肉壁动了起来。那是非常缓慢的动作，能仔细尝到内里的褶皱被自己熨开又纠缠上来的变化，倒也不算太差。对贝雷特的劳动感到满意，男人嘉奖一般捊了捊手中的质量，便看到贝雷特弓起脊背。不习惯的快感、只会忍耐的样子让男人觉得很是满意。年轻人生涩的反应正如他所愿。

他是在加尔古玛库大修道院的的市场看到青年的，他那时候已经厌烦了熟络的娼妓，想要尝试新鲜事物的男人想要更纯洁、更年幼的女孩。在看到青年的时候，他想，好吧，男孩也行。虽然也是符合修道院生活的、模仿宗教服饰的服装，少年的穿着并不完全与修道士相同（不过倒是比一般的修道士更加严实）。他猜测他是寄教会篱下的孤儿。他上前与他搭话，对方却像受惊一样跑回了大修道院。虽然的确是动机不纯，也用不了这样吧？他有些瞠目结舌地站在原地，不过也没有太记在心上。他又在大修道院逗留了几日，最后一天，完成工作的他普通地行走于修道院的一处，突然就被什么人拉住手，强硬地带进无人的小巷。  
是那个年轻人。  
“拜托，请带我去外面。”  
他请求男人带他离开，带他去外面看看，不用多远，只是去修道院外周城市的街上也好。  
“你对我有兴趣，对吗？带我走吧，你可以让我做任何事。”  
他说。

很明显他知道自己在说什么。

“呜……呜呜……”

男人缓慢地出入贝雷特，和初次进入时相比，里面在勃起状态下感觉不太一样。更为紧致而规律。他打算从浅处开始摸索，不一会就找到了第一个变化。一个触感明显的场所，经过时略微逗弄，青年就抖着肩膀发出细声的呜咽，手中的性器开始流出更多的粘液，在自己胸颈的乱发随着动作弄得人痒痒。

“…你真要一直这么低着头吗？舒服的话就抬起脸叫出来吧。”

他的话音落下，房间里也只有青年的喘息声。正当他以为对方没听见的时候，贝雷特回答了。

“啊……你，可以拽我的头发……就能抬头。”  
下巴边的脑袋传来闷声的回应。  
“或者……可以抓我的脸，把手…伸进我的嘴巴……唔，我就能，叫出来……一直叫。”

男人对这个要求一愣。青年的身体很明显是处子的反应，怎么会有这种听起来略显……特别的要求？虽然喜欢找乐子，他可没有施虐的兴趣。

“不……倒也不用。”  
他说。

青年继续垂着脑袋。又过了一会，他重新听到了他的声音。  
“那么……能再，用力些吗？”

男人在心里吹了声口哨，他忘记了自己正在进行的事宜了。虽说是处子，这方面的适性真是不错，浅进浅出并不能满足他。

像是说明自己的要求一般，贝雷特抬起身体，双手离开了男人的肩膀，结束了俯身的“祈祷”。他单手掀开盖住下体的长袍，将一塌糊涂的地方暴露在昏暗的烛光与两人的视界里。另一只手抓住男人的小臂，将他的掌心引导至自己腰间。更用力地握紧，贝雷特要求，能留下痕迹程度地；他把体内的硬物压向肠壁，微微起身后，用几乎要撞破柔软内里的气势用力坐了下去。在这个过程里，贝雷特好像隐约感觉到自己射精了。被随便找来的男性爱抚也好被这个人进入也好，初次的感觉太过强烈，射精的感觉可能相比之下已经不太陌生。

他还对那个感觉陌生的时候，他不安地将自己下身的变化和蕾雅谈及，但是却没有引起女性的兴趣。甚至，尽管鲜少与人交流，对危险警觉的动物本能让他感到女性有点不愉快。他做错了什么吗？说起来，这不是他第一次对蕾雅就类似问题表达困惑了，说不定她正在失去耐心。他的身体正在变化。他的声音变低，没办法再和比他小的男孩们在圣堂合唱。他的喉咙比起蕾雅多了一块突起，和蕾雅商量后，她给了他能遮起那地方的更为严实的服装。

母亲可没有这样的东西。  
他听见蕾雅这样呢喃。她为他仔细地翻起领子，包住他的喉咙后，蕾雅满意地看着他的脸，慈爱的微笑一如既往。

  
“我的骑士说，你跟着一个外来的商人走了。”

你明明不该在没有陪同的情况下离开修道院，蕾雅平静地重复他们的约法三章。可这也不像是斥责，贝雷特没能从平坦的语气里听出任何端倪。

“你们在街上闲逛，然后进了旅店。”

“……是的，蕾雅大人。”  
他没有否认。留意他动向的任何一个的骑士（他们分布在任何地方）不会不知道他们接下来会发生什么，蕾雅也是。  
贝雷特不知道自己在期待什么。为自己发怒吧，为自己心痛吧。对他的不贞，对他的污秽。请抱着自己哭泣吧，像那次一样。他曾和某名赛罗斯骑士团的成员进行日常的切磋训练，对方不慎在自己的脸上留下了淤痕。次日，当他在蕾雅的房间露面时，女性几乎夸张地惊慌起来。贝雷特，你的脸怎么了，她的音调都高了几度。没什么，他回答，在训练的时候擦伤了。  
那天蕾雅第一次拥抱了自己，贝雷特被这反应吓了一跳。然后，好像是被这逐渐传来的温度感染，他也将双手搭上了蕾雅的肩膀。他不讨厌这个感觉，贴得如此之近却看不见对方的感觉。他在怀抱里闭上眼睛。他对那个拥抱的触感太过在意，甚至，他都是过了一阵才发现，那天以后，他就再没有见到过那个和他训练的骑士的身影了。

  
“来，坐下吧，贝雷特。让我看看你的脸。”  
和他期望的相反，蕾雅向他提出与往常一样的要求。额外的话题到此为止，她对他的这次叛逆行为不再多加过问。  
脸，她说。他和男的做爱的痕迹只在身上。他试着央求过让男人动自己的脸或者头发，那些如今蕾雅最后会看着自己的地方。但对方拒绝了，他也没办法强迫别人对他施加多余的暴力。

阳光明媚的窗边。样式考究的桌椅。从者每日更换的鲜花。明明是这样的环境，贝雷特却有近乎走上刑场的心情。他在蕾雅的面前坐下。蕾雅看他的脸，她轻轻抚摸他的头发。她把他深湖色的发束在手中撵开，提起它们让阳光穿过。她没有注意到这动作等同于拖拽他的头发，头皮的痛感迫使贝雷特以一个古怪的角度扭头。蕾雅对他的疼痛浑然不知，只是出神地抚摸那束发丝，看到它在阳光下透照出淡绿色，她露出了心满意足的笑容。

“再面向这里一点，贝雷特。”  
她抓着那束头发要求，他只能顺着女人的动作朝更别扭的方向转去，面部都暴露在午后明亮阳光的直射下。普照众生的太阳，却不允许人类僭越的对视，炫目的强光让他忍不住闭上眼睛。  
“睁开眼睛，贝雷特。再近一点，让我看看你的眼睛。”

那听来是他想象中母亲安抚幼儿的柔情低语，同时却又潜藏绝对的权威。贝雷特怔怔地强迫自己撑开眼皮。脆弱的眼球暴露在过度的光热下，他不停流泪，与发色相同的蓝绿眼球上因此积满了流动的泪水，将光线折射出异样绚丽的彩色。  
“啊啊，就是它，这个闪着光的，初夏新绿的颜色……”

  
他或许会就这么瞎掉，贝雷特想。虽然每次他都这么想，每次都没有真的丧失视力。对了，真瞎掉的话，蕾雅会怎么想呢。被熏到发白的湖绿色，正是接近蕾雅理想的色彩。她会高兴吗？自己每次依旧保有视力是不是让她很失望？他已经分不出来自己是睁着眼睛还是闭着了，无力的眼肌诉说着极限，灿烂的白色灼烧他的视觉。算了，至少在这个瞬间，他与失明者无异，而蕾雅也对他满含爱意。一个美好灿烂的下午。

end


End file.
